deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Facetheslayer/Joint Ops: Round 14: Heishiro Mitsurugi (Soulcalibur) vs. Lavitz Slambert (Legend of the Dragoon)
Heishiro Mitsurugi! Fearless ronin, who traveled the world in the 16th century, searching for a worthy opponent, and remained undefeated in duels, and fought in wars in Japan. Lavitz Slambert! Commander of Basil's first knighthood, and powerful tactician and warrior, who fought in the most grueling battles of the Serdian Civial War! Who? Is? DEADLIEST?! Our Panel of experts will decide, using the latest of scientific gadgets and data! No rules! No mercy! Only Survival of the Strongest! Who will be.... the deadliest warrior?! Tale of the Tape Weapons Used Debating FTS will defend Lavitz Slambert, while AN takes the side of Heishiro Mitsurugi. Heishiro Mitsurugi is one of the most powerful characters in the Soulcalibur universe. He is vicious in combat, and while he primarily fought with a sword, he faced off against men weilding the Tanegashima rifle, and came out on top with his excellent swordsmanship. Mitsurugi's weapons are far superior, and he will come out on top. Lavitz Slambert is a much smarter, and more formidable opponent than Mitsurugi had to handle. People might vote for Mitsurugi because of the Tanegashima rifle, however, it has a slower reload time, and it's doubtful that it will penetrate Lavitz's breastplate. Also, while Mitsurugi may be a great fighter, his moves are very predictable as well. Lavitz's armor will last longer, his spear techniques are more formidable, and his defense will be too much for Mitsurugi to handle. Final Fight It was the beginning of conquest, as the Basil Knighthood was off to fight against the Serdian Army in the fortress of Hoax. However, besides the threat of them bringing in a Giganto, there was another force that Serdio had acquired... Men of Basil and Serdio had been fighting each other, as Lavitz thrusted his spear into the belly of a Serdian warrior, when suddenly a warrior from the far east appeared. Mitsurugi fired the Tanegashima rifle at the commander, which barely missed him, but hits a soldier of Basil, killing him. "I shall avenge my brothers, loathsome mercenary." He says, brandishing his spear and targe, as he ran into battle. Mitsurugi tossed aside the firearm, dismissing it, as he grabbed the Yari spear he brought with him, and charged into battle. Heishiro thrusted first, however, Lavitz deflected it with his shield. Lavitz then used his own spear to knock Mitsurugi's down, and then stomped on the shaft, splintering it. Heishiro ran back to his rifle, as Lavitz went in pursuit. Heishiro has less weighty gear, so he made it to his rifle, while Slambert found the crossbow of a fallen comrade. Heishiro tried to reload another shot in, however, Slambert taken aim, and fired a bolt into his left shoulder. Mitsurugi cried out in pain, as Slambert grabbed his spear, and ran after him, wanting to finish the battle. He was about to thrust his spear, when Heishiro grabbed the hilt of his sword, and drew Shishi-Oh, which deflected the spear away from his body. He then roughly kicked Slambert back, causing him to drop his spear. Mitsurugi began a two handed swipe with his katana, as Lavitz deflected with the targe, as he drew his gladius. Both blades clashed together, as Mitsurugi began a downwards strike, and Lavitz blocked. He locked swords, and tried to thrust with the targe, however, in a last ditch effort, Mitsurugi drew out a sai, and stabbed his arm, which held his shield. Misturugi unclashed the blades, and slashed Lavitz's legs with his sword, sending him to his knees. Mitsurugi then states to him... "You'll be in hell..." before slashing his neck with his blade. "Before me." Mitsurugi says, satisfied by taking out the commander, however, he desires a new challenge and starts to slay other members of the Basil army. Winner: Heishiro Mitsurugi Verdict: While Slambert was a great tactician, and excellent fighter, he was used to fighting as a group with hsi fellow kinghthood, unlike Mitsurugi, who fought entire armies alone. Category:Blog posts